DxD: El heroe de fuego negro
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: Continuación "Ten fe con fuego negro" Saji pensó que con solo entrenar seria un buen modo para empezar su deseo de ganar el corazón de Sona, no esperaba que en vez de eso tuviera que meterse en un tremendo lió con guerreros poderosos, dragones malvados y una guerra entre dioses y lo peor de todo es que otras chicas pelearan por su atención...¿nunca es fácil para el,no? SajiHarem.


**DxD: Héroe de fuego negro.**

**Highschool DxD no me pertenece sino a su creador.**

**Este fic es continuación del Oneshot "Ten fe con fuego negro" este fic es como un Spin-off del canon, en la cual está ambientada al final del volumen 17, no sigue el canon en si tanto porque aunque el volumen 18 ha salido en julio aun no ha sido traducido, el punto es que este fic tiene su propia trama, sus propios personajes y tal que difiere de la línea del canon, por un lado se centrara en Saji y la nobleza Sitri dejando a un lado a Issei y la nobleza Gremory, este fic es más centrado en Saji, Vritra, la nobleza Sitri, Seekvaira, dragones malvados y dioses mitológicos no-canon. Debido a que posiblemente aparecerán OCs usaren personajes de otras series a bases ¿Por qué? Debido a que odio los OCs originales así que pueden que aparezcan personajes como Padre Anderson, Miya Asama, Ichimaru Gin entre otros como ejemplos. En total es un Saji harem y no durara mucho quizás uno quince capítulos ya que esto es una saga centra en vez de un fic continuo que usualmente hago.**

* * *

><p><em>Dragones siempre atraen el poder.<em>

Genshirou Saji sabía que no era el mejor pensador de todos. Después de todo fue un delincuente juvenil una vez así que su modo de pensar era "ir y pegar" así que después de volverse un diablo bajo el mando de Sona Sitri, haberse enamorado de la susodicha y tener en mente como objetivo para el futuro ser un profesor Saji había acordado que necesitaba mejorar su velocidad de análisis y tal para ser alguien muy listo. Además Sona solo aceptaría a alguien igual de listo que ella. Saji sabía que sería difícil pero lo intentaría, su maestra valía el esfuerzo y tenía fe que lo lograría.

Después de una larga conversación con el **Prison Dragon Vritra** que estaba sellado en los cuatros Sacred Gears que Saji poseía, el joven diablo había decidido entrenar para así comenzar su camino para cumplir sus sueños: Ser el mejor maestro de escuela en el mundo infernal y ganarse el corazón de Sona Sitri. Será largo y difícil ya que por un lado Saji no era el más famoso y fuerte peón joven actualmente, es decir, el era el más fuerte de su grupo siendo levemente superado por Sona y Loup Garou o Rugal para los amigos gracias al haber alcanzado el Balance Breaker, claro está que sus demás compañeras son fuertes y tienen modo de hacerle frente pero en nivel de fuerza pura Saji era el más fuerte pero aun no era el más fuerte de toda su generación, por otro lado seguía siendo un diablo de clase baja, por otro había ese problema sobre la pureza de la sangre, Saji tenía que ser tanto o más famoso que Hyoudou Issei para que así podía ser un candidato aceptable para la mano de Sona en matrimonio ya que a diferencia de los Gremory, los Sitri podían darle problemas por ser un diablo reencarnado y finalmente Saji tenía problemas con su poderes.

Ya habían pasado una semana desde que había comenzado a entrenar intensamente y como se había dicho, Saji había intentado mejorar para ser más académico, más analítico y más perceptivo lo cual aunque le costó pudo encontrar fallas en su fuerza. El tenia cuatro Sacred Gear;** Absorption Line, Blaze Black Flare, Delete Field, Shadow Prison**, a diferencia de lo que la gente pensaba estos Sacred Gears no estaban unidos sino separados, es como Yuuto Kiba que tenía dos Sacred Gears, por lo tanto esto es algo bueno y malo. Cuando fusionaba la energía de los cuatros Sacred Gear es cuando Saji podía acceder a su forma **Promotion Vritra** que se convierte en una forma un poco difusa de Vritra y entonces esta su balance Breaker **Malebolge Vritra **que es la evolución de la Promotion y tal. O eso parecía.

**[Hombre precavido no paga caro, otro yo. Analiza bien tus habilidades para que después no tengamos sorpresas en medio de un combate. Incluso yo no sé el alcance de tus poderes, te recuerdo que eres en verdad mi primer verdadero usuario, así que hay cosas que no se]**

Eso había dicho Vritra y era verdad, Saji era el primero en la historia tener más de dos Sacred Gears de Vritra y el único que ha sido capaz de alcanzar el Balance Breaker, por lo tanto recibió el título del primer y más fuerte usuario de Vritra de todos. Así que en la soledad de la zona de entrenamiento del grupo anti-terrorista DxD Saji había experimentado con su balance Breaker y sus Sacred Gears descubriendo buenas y malas noticias: Como se había dicho los cuatro Sacred Gear de Saji están separados, no unidos, por lo tanto cada uno es un poder independiente así que la buena noticia y el gran descubrimiento que Vritra y Saji encontraron fue que Malebolge Vritra era de hecho el Balance Breaker del Sacred Gear Blaze Black Flare siendo potenciado por los otros Sacred Gears de Saji y siguiendo esa línea de pensamiento se podía decir que Saji podía tener otros tres balance Breaker, no era locura su pensamiento, Yuuto Kiba tenía dos balance Breaker y Azazel haba declarado que si se empeña un usuario de Sacred Gear podía crear un balance Breaker Sub-tipo incluso después que se tenga el balance Breaker de dicho Sacred Gear. La mala noticia era que….Saji encontró limitantes en sus poderes. Mientras usaba Malebolge Vritra no podía usar al cien por ciento todos sus demás Sacred Gears pero también había como….un especie de bloqueo que evitaba que Saji explotara todo ese potencial. No, no era un bloqueo, era más…

Que faltaba algo.

Vritra en su leyenda fue retractado como un Asura, un demonio de pensamientos y acciones impuras que lucho y fue vencido después de una titánica batalla de 360 días por el dios del cielo Indra, por lo tanto Vritra res un dragon tipo legendario que era igual un dragon malvado, uno suave pero uno malvado después de todo, Saji había preguntado por curiosidad a Azazel como era Vritra anteriormente y el ex líder ángel caído respondió que la verdadera naturaleza de Vritra era más de un sabio calmado que al momento de enojarse se volvía un Berserker gritón, en la época antigua Vritra era frio y sarcástico pero seguía siendo calmado y respetuoso como lo era usualmente así que Saji confiaba en su compañero dragon por lo que no se asusto en saber como era antes. Sonaba mucho que el masoquista loco de batalla **Crime Force Dragon Grendel**. Vritra quien había analizado igual los Sacred Gears que le tenía prisionero pudo deducir que le faltaba sus otras parte de sí mismo para que así estos Sacred Gears se fusionaran en uno solo y así liberar todo su poder oculto, Vritra no podía evitar decir que si eso ocurría algún día un Sacred Gear daría nacimiento con todos esos Sacred Gears que poseen parte de sus almas sin lugar en uno solo sin lugar a dudas se convertirá en un nuevo Longinus. Hasta entonces Saji encontraría problemas en sus habilidades por mientras estos seguían estando separados en su persona.

Así que Saji usando todo lo que podía con su cabeza ideo un modo de entrenamiento: él había dominado parcialmente sus Sacred Gears ya que sus habilidades son simples en realidad, por lo tanto su siguiente paso era evolucionar las habilidades de lo que ya tenía y comenzar de ahí hasta continuar con lo siguiente que tenía que trabajar era si es posible acceder otro balance Breaker de otro de sus Sacred Gears o acceder el poder oculto de las piezas de peón en su interior. Cabe decir que era muy difícil, un Sacred Gear funciona con las emociones fuertes del usuario, Saji había notado en su entrenamiento el aumento de control de las llamas negras en su balance Breaker y tal pero aparte de ello no había podido lograr mucho. Por ese tiempo que estaban en diciembre el grupo DxD no tenían mucho que hacer, era obvio en verdad, después del ataque de la academia en la zona Auros de parte de Qlippoth se esperaría que la organización terrorista esperaría antes de actuar, Saji había escuchado de Sona que Rias y su nobleza junto a la ángel Irina irían por un tiempo a la zona del cielo por lo tanto dejando a la ciudad Kuoh a manos del grupo de Sona, Seekvaira y como encargado de ellos era el humano Tobio Ikuse. El grupo de Vali, el primer Sun Wukong junto al ángel Joker Dulio y a la sacerdotisa Ángel Griselda estaban de una misión de parte del Arcángel Michael en roma, Saji había aprovechado ese tiempo para entrenar intensamente y ser más fuerte para así algún día impresionar a su amada maestra.

Razón por la cual se explica cómo…

-Ma, ma, de verdad eres un chico muy entusiasta, niño Vritra- Menciono con un poco de molestia Tobio Ikuse, el usuario del Sacred Gear tipo Longinus **Canis Lykaon**, un joven bien parecido de cabello negro y ojos café, el estaba vendando una fuerte quemadura para el demonio rubio que gruñía de dolor por lo firme y sin cuidado que era el humano usuario de Longinus. El diablo de clase baja y el humano aliado de Grigori estaban en la sala de entrenamiento especial del grupo DxD la cual mostraba marcas de quemaduras por todos lados, una señal de cuanto Saji había puesto empeño en su entrenamiento como también cuanto se había excedido-…Tsk, he dejado que te mates entrenando durante toda esta semana porque veo que tienes motivación niño pero te estás excediendo ¿Qué esperas ganar con destrozar tu cuerpo así sin más?

-Urk…vamos, que fue un accidente, no es—

-¡Niño! Escúchate a ti mismo, intentaste cubrir tu brazo con fuego negro y este te exploto en toda la cara ¿crees que eso no es grave? Tsk, mocosos que se creen inmortales, mira que tienes suertes que solo fue una quemaduras porque si no entonces habría sido una lesión muy grave-Sentencio seriamente Tobio con voz afilada, el era un hombre que tenía en cuenta la mortalidad tanto de sus aliados como de su persona, siendo el único humano del grupo DxD le hacía darse cuenta cuáles eran sus limitaciones y es por ello que Tobio había triunfado en donde otros habrían fracasado en haber evolucionado sus habilidades y así volverse uno de los más fuerte de Grigori. Incluso Vali tenía cuidado al pelear contra él. De igual forma sabiendo todo eso Tobio ya noto lo excedido que este niño había sido con el entrenamiento, era muy peligroso en exceso y por ello se había puesto la tarea para verla por su entrenamiento y no se equivoco en como ahora le estaba curando las heridas.

-Vale, vale, lo siento, quería saber cuánto podía hacer con Blaze Black Flare.

-Tsk, locuras con Sacred Gear, típico….bueno, sería hipócrita de mi parte decir que no lo hagas de nuevo pero tienes que descansar niño, esto te está afectando mucho, entrenar demasiado es muy peligroso para la salud-Dijo Tobio con seriedad, el veía al niño con profundidad, piel pálida, ojeras negras bajo sus ojos, marcas en toda parte visible de su cuerpo y pérdida de peso demostraba cuanto esfuerzo estaba dando el niño y solo era una semana, significaba que para que este en ese estado tiene que estar entrenando a larga horas de la noche y mas que tenía que ir a clases en la mañana para no alertar a su ama, por lo tanto durante toda una semana no había tenido descanso alguno. Tobio suspiro mientras seguía poniendo la venda en la herida del diablo joven-….Entonces, niño ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Vas a seguir mis indicaciones o vas a ignorarla?

-…..No lo sé.

-¿No sabes?

-…Yo…Quiero seguir entrenando, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero ser el mejor, tengo sueños que cumplir pero….sé que puedo lastimarme si sigo entrenando así que—

-…..Tsk, estos mocosos sí que son raros, bien niño, vamos a hacer esto, descansa por estos días y yo te entrenare.

-¿Entrenarme?

-Pues claro, tu balance Breaker es fuerte, tu control de llamas negras es buena pero no puede usar muy bien las otras habilidades de tus otros Sacred Gears, tiene que trabajar en ello. Quizás necesites ayuda con eso y pues me siento generoso hoy así que te ayudare.

-….No podría ganarte, tuve una pelea contra Dulio y perdí. Horrible.

-No puedes compararte con Dulio, el es un ángel renacido de alto nivel, fue llamado el exorcista más fuerte y posee el segundo Longinus mas fuerte, su poder esta mas allá de lo ordinario….incluso dudo que yo pueda vencerle y a mis veintitrés años puedo decir que yo he tenido experiencia en combatir seres más fuerte y si digo que Dulio es un sujeto muy poderoso entonces es un sujeto muy poderoso. No te compares a él.

-…Yo…eh…bueno…

-Uff, escucha chico, tienes talento, mucho talento en verdad pero necesitas un buen maestro y un buen modo para sacar todo ese poder oculto. Dejadme darte una ayuda y quizás sea yo quien logre sacar todo tu poder ¿Qué piensas de ello?

-….Bueno, entrenar con alguien mas no tiene nada de malo.

-Buena respuesta. De igual forma necesitas descansar, el grupo Gremory y señor Azazel irán al cielo ahora en temporada de navidad así que si hay un conflicto es nuestro deber hacerle frente así que no te sobre esfuerce tanto en entrenamiento, que eso podría causarte la muerte en un combate ¿vale, chico Vritra?

-Ok, si…creo que en verdad necesito….descansar….-Con eso dicho Saji con una sonrisa suave cayo de espalda fuertemente lo cual hizo que Tobio alzara una ceja y mirara al diablo rubio dormir de una a pierna suelta. Tobio chisto pero soltó una sonrisa suave y sin darle vuelta al asunto tomo al niño Vritra entre sus brazos y cargarlo para después salir de la sala de entrenamiento para ir a dirección de uno de los cuartos del club del grupo Gremory para que el niño pudiera dormir un poco. Poco después de que Tobio saliera del lugar llevándose a Saji entro a la sala de entrenamiento Sona Sitri siendo acompañada por la diabla de sangre pura Seekvaira Agares la cual revisaba un montón de información de un Pad personal mientras Sona buscaba a todos lados en el campo antes de notar que efectivamente estaba vacío y chito molesta por ello. Seekvaira tomo nota del sonido de su compañera diabla y alzo la mirada de su aparato para alzar una ceja interesada.

-Vaya Sona, que falta de decoro muestras en mi presencia. Antes mantenía cualquier sonido para ti misma.

-Cállate Seekvaira. Sé que te gusta señalar las menor cosas para fastidiarme pero la situación amerita un poco de tranquilidad

-Mph, vale que me he pasado pero estoy irritada considerando que me has traído en la búsqueda de un peón y pues resulta que no está aquí.

-Seekvaira, no estoy de humor para soportar tus gruñidos de molestias.

-Sona, escúchame perfectamente claro, me pediste que te acompañara a hablarle del nuevo problema que nos termino cayendo en las manos a tu peón y te recuerdo que estaba verificando algunos asuntos de mis propios proyectos y me tome la libertad de hacerte compañía porque tan amablemente me lo pediste así que te cuidado con el tono del que me hablas.

-Problemática como siempre ¿eh, Seekvaira? Con razón nadie quiere estar cerca de ti.

-Grrrr, cuida tu tono Sona, Tsk estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí, será mejor que me vaya-Siseo con ira contenida Seekvaira que acomodo sus lentes y se giro sacudiendo su cabello rubio ceniza dispuesta a ir a la salida de la sala de entrenamiento pero entonces Sona suelta un suspiro profundo y camina rápidamente poniendo su mano en el hombro de la mujer Agares que se detuvo y le miro con frialdad por sobre su hombro-….Vale….puede que me haya pasado con mis comentarios.

-Yo igual lo he hecho, disculpa de todos modos.

-….Disculpa aceptada, igual yo también me disculpo, mis padres han estado teniendo problemas con el robo de la isla Agreas de parte de esos malditos terroristas, he estado estresada. No debería haberme desquitado contigo.

-Todos lo hemos estado, estamos enfrentadnos contra un grupo que desea liberar al apocalipsis en persona y pelear contra la manifestación del poder absoluto en forma de dragon causando el fin del mundo. No es algo que todos pueden conllevar con normalidad

-…

-…

-….Cierto, de igual forma no quisiste decir la razón del porque buscamos a tu peón dragon primero de todo para informar la situación que nos cayó encima-Hablo Seekvaira más tranquila y prestándole atención a los archivos en su pada, se daba a entender que estaba calmada y dispuesta a escuchar a su compañera, Sona lo tomo así por lo que comenzó a caminar siendo seguida de Seekvaira y pensó en su respuesta a las dudas de la chica Agares.

-El asunto le concierne a Saji. El es el usuario de Vritra después de todo.

-Mi opinión es clara que no debemos involucrarnos exactamente en esta situación, debemos de avisarle al grupo de Gremory y al ex gobernador Azazel, involucrar a Vritra en un asunto con uno de los dioses que tuvieron que ver con su muerte no es bonito.

-El mensaje lo dejo claro, el dios del fuego Agni necesita la ayuda de Vritra.

-Mmmm nunca has dicho porque se necesita al Prison dragon en esto, Sona ¿Qué sucede con exactitud?-Pregunto fríamente Seekvaira a Sona, las palabras de Seekvaira tenía un poco de validez, esta situación tenía que ser dicha a Azazel, a Sun Wukong y a Dulio para empezar para después ser informados a los altos mandos de las tres facciones pero Sona callo, ella ahora solo quería hablar del asunto para su peón masculino. Seekvaira sabía que había algo raro en el modo de actuar de Sona, como una estratega podía respetar a la heredera Sitri pero ahora su afán de hablar con su peón era de por si extraño, había más en juego en ello y Seekvaira estaba cansada en quedarse en el banquillo por lo que averiguara con exactitud que sucedía. Sona al notar lo exigente que era su compañera pensó en sus opciones y decidió después de un momento de silencio que era mejor decir la verdad.

-Agni ha información que un grupo llamado Black Phoenix de la Brigada Khaos ha decidido actuar.

-Yo ya sé de eso, Sona, la facción Black Phoenix es un grupo menor que los otros que tienen diferentes especies en sus filas y que sus acciones aunque desconocidas no son tan peligrosas como las de la facción Hero o Qlippoth y que han sido tratadas por las facciones indias, aztecas y egipcias.

-Cierto, un grupo casi desconocido y no llamativo han hecho una acción que han lanzado una alarma en un grupo de dioses de esos tres facciones y el dios del fuego Agni ha pedido nuestra ayuda, en especial Saji, para actuar.

-Aja, ya se eso, no de ves vuelta al asunto, Sona ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?-Nuevamente pregunto Seekvaira y observo como el rostro usualmente tranquilo y estoico de la heredera Sitri se agriaba por un momento lo cual Seekvaira sabía bien que la situación en la que estaba Sona tenía que ser de un modo seria. Y no se equivoco cuando Sona finalmente revelo la razón del porque el dios del fuego Agni de todos los seres había pedido a Saji para una tarea como tal.

-Agni ha descubierto que….dos dragones malvados revividos se han unido a Black Phoenix y estos no son cosas fáciles….pues se tratan de **Mountain Dragon** y conocido igual también como **Cavern Dragon** **Aghasura** y la razón del porque Vritra es necesitado por Agni…el otro dragon es de hecho El **Enclosure Dragon Vala**…..El hermano gemelo de Vritra….y si dragones malvados una vez llamados Asuras están involucrados con la brigada Khaos eso quiere decir que…

-El enemigo máximo de Indra, dios de la destrucción, Shiva ha iniciado su movimiento…..ya veo tu preocupación, Sona….esto es grave…

Una guerra que involucrara a Vritra y a la vez a Saji….

Posiblemente inicie.

**Continuara…**


End file.
